Conventionally in this type of medium loading device, a long sheet to be loaded is normally set in a rolled manner and supplied to an image forming apparatus (for example, JP Laid-open application publication 2002-362786, Paragraph 0020-0024, FIG. 6).
However, in the medium loading device having the above-described configuration, when long sheets are set in a pile, it is difficult that the sheets are smoothly supplied one by one because friction between adjacent parts is large.
A medium loading device disclosed in the application that is arranged adjacent to an image forming apparatus that includes a medium supply roller that carries a medium, includes a medium guide part that has a guide surface along which the medium is guided toward the medium supply roller, and is arranged on an upstream side of the medium supply roller in a medium carrying direction; a medium end contact part that is arranged on an upstream side of the medium guide part in the medium carrying direction, is positioned below the guide surface of the medium guide part in the vertical direction, and is configured to contact an medium upstream end of the medium so that a portion of the medium is upwardly supported when the medium upstream end of the medium contacts the medium end contact part.
According to the medium loading device of the present invention, it is possible that sheets are smoothly supplied one by one because friction generated between sheets is reduced.